


学

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Studying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 林檎在学习。我在上学的最后几天画了这个。。。您可以说我画了林檎学习,但是在这样的时间我应该在自己学习。^^;
Kudos: 11





	学




End file.
